Darkrai's Deeds
Darkrai's Deeds is an episode from season ten. Plot The episode starts off showing The Legends. They despair over their lost fame. They're rank five, directly under Grey Cyclone. Jirachi gets a call from Arceus, but ignores it from the suggestions of Uxie. Hours later, Jirachi remembers the call and races to Arceus to see what he needed. Turns up, it's already been taken care of. Jirachi floats off, a bit forlorn. Darkrai appears before Arceus next, asking what he was called for. Arceus explains that he needs to haunt a new area. Darkrai is set to haunt Taki Neighborhood instead of Lays Neighborhood until further notice. Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Daycare, Emogla from Flying Squirrels is shown to be on orange rank. It is explained that orange rank was introduced as a bridge between yellow and red. Orange makes you lose most priveledges, including the game room. He's trying to help Pokemon to increase his rank so he can go train with his team again. Some Pokemon ask him to help them dig a hole, but they almost immediately hit a metal barrier, and speculate it may be Chimo's base. They bang on it and yell, "Chimo!" Emolga continues asking people for help. A Whismur tries to explain his issue, but Emolga can't hear him. Eventually, he grows frustrated at the Whismur and raises his voice at them. The Whismur runs to N, crying that Emolga "bullied him." N asks Emolga to be more patient with Whismur and downvotes him a bit. Bitter about his unfair treatment, Emolga goes to talk to Zangoose. Zangoose is surprised at his orange rank, as he is yellow, but immediately becomes orange himself. He explains to Emolga that it's easier to just wait and be neutral until his rank goes back up. Emolga is impatient, but follows the veteran's advice. While waiting, Zangoose suggests they hang with the red ranks. Allegedly, orange ranks, and possibly others, can request to go out with the red ranks during their yard time. Emolga is reluctant, but Zangoose explain that the jailed Pokemon greatly value their yard time and do their best to be good to keep it. They ask N, who eventually tells them to wait at the "usual spot." Zngoose understands where this is. Once it's 4:30 PM, the two are switched to red rank temporarily by the eyepatched employee and let out with the red ranks. Emolga meets Electravire, a close friend of Zangoose's. Meanwhile, Emolga's team is looking for him when they see him out with the reds, his bracelet glowing the same color as the others. They assume he is red rank now and realize their team will suffer too much if they wait the week or so for him to finally drift back to yellow. They begrudgingly decide to get a new person on their team. That night, Darkrai decides to haunt his first victim. He prefers humans, so he heads to Takeru's Hotel. Eventually, he chooses to haunt Ike. Ike's dream, which was a strength contest he was winning, suddenly became dark and he dropped the weight. The king suddenly appeared, saying he was going to the torture chamber for losing. Quickly he appears in the chamber. The scene switches to a moniter, where a man gasps at a sudden warning. He explains that there is a bout of depression in Taki Neighborhood, growing swiftly. A team of five men with kits hurriedly head to the hotel, busting through the door. They use a scanner to find the room Ike is in, but as one man grabs the doorknob, it's covered in depression. He backs away in horror, telling the others to get back. One gets out a high-tech suit and quickly puts it on. He heads into the bedroom towards Ike, and injects him with happiness. However, it does absolutely nothing, and the team realizes their dealing with an outside force. The guy uses a device to go into Ike's dreams, but immediately passes out, screaming at whatever horrors were there before hitting the floor. The remaining four team members split up, two warning the people in the hotel, and the other two going to find the source, Darkrai. As the depression spreads steadily, the eventually evacuate the building, and a warning is sent to the neighboring houses, including Tyrell's. On the roof, the men spot a trainer. The waves were quickly heading for the roof, so they worry for his safety. The trainer find Darkrai on the roof as usual, and sends out an Absol. The Absol is extremely powerful, weaking Darkrai greatly. He then sends out another Pokemon that defeats Darkrai. The guy finally catches Darkrai with a dusk ball, which he's too weak to fight against. The depression starts to fade as the happiness is able to work its magic on Ike. Meanwhile, the mysterious trainer deposits Darkrai at the Pokemon Daycare. He asks Darkrai to immediately be place in red rank. Dakrai is let out in his cell in the red rank basement, where Electrovire tried to talk to him. He's cold toward the Pokemon, simply vowing he'll escape. He gets contacted telepathically by Mewtwo, who recognises his presense. Darkrai reluctantly admits his situation to Mewtwo. Sympathetic, Mewtwo agrees to help Dakrai escape in exchange for doing him a favor later. He asks Darkrai to find a way to get the Pokeball he'd been caught in for his plan to get Darkrai out. Darkrai asks Electrovire, but he's clueless. The next morning, Emolga wakes up and races excitedly to the game room, seeing his rank is now yellow. However, the guy says he's not scheduled for the X-Ball as usual. Confused, Emolga learns that Pachirisu, an enemy of his, has taken his place in the team. He decides to give up on the team and leaves to hang out with Zangoose. He meets Zangoose outside and explains his situation. Zangoose seems eager to beat his ex-pals up. He tells Emolga that Darkrai was put in the Daycare last night, so the two decide to hang with the reds again to see him. Soon, the reds get their morning yard time, and Emolga joins them. Zangoose suggests they talk to Darkrai, and though he's nervous, Emolga agrees. Darkrai initially gives them the cold shoulder, but he decides to cooperate with them to escape together. He asks them if they know where the Pokeballs are. Zangoose immediately explains that, though he doesn't know, he figures one of Emolga's goody-two-shoes friends could easily get the information from N. Emolga and Zangoose go off on their mission to help the legendary. Emolga awkwardly explains to his friends that he's no longer their friends but he wants one last favor of them. They're willing to let him back on the team since it was a misunderstanding, but Emolga is set. Zangoose explains that they're helping Darkrai so they can all escape. Excited to help a legendary and their friend, they agree. Mareep and Treeko, the most goody-goodies of the group, go to N to ask him. They disguise it as curiosity. He eagerly explains that there's a system in the staff room that holds all the Pokeballs, and that all you need is one of the staff's tablets to operate it. They report this to Zangoose and Emogla, That evening, when the red pokemon got their second yard time, they relayed the info to Darkrai. After some considering , Darkrai tells Mewtwo what he's found. Mewtwo says he'll have an easy time with it. He appears before Darkrai, and thus Emolga and Zangoose, just to scare them. Emolga realizes it might be faster for Mewtwo to type in their IDs into the machine, so he gets all three of theirs. That night, when the red Pokemon come out for their night yard time, Mewtwo set up his plan. N, at his night shift, hears a crash and scream. He raced to check it out, to see a Growlithe trapped under a toppled chair. He drops his tablet to save the Pokemon. Mewtwo inches it away psycically. He them rushes to the staff room and retrieves thei Pokeballs, having an easy time figuring out how to work the tablet. A man who gets alerted of all Pokeball transactions sees the suspicious move and warns Jordan. Jordan gets this message around the same time she hears from N that he lost his tablet. Immediately seeing the connection, she races to the staff room, while using her tablet to alert the other staff. Once there, she sees nobody there, N's tablet laying on the table. The eyepatch employee, who's watching the red rank Pokemon, realizes all three of the Pokemon who's 'balls were stolen were currently in his care. Jordan asks that he keep watch of them, but it's too late. They're gone. Outside of the fence, Mewtwo realases the three from their balls. He put them in the balls and teleported them out. He crushes all the Pokeballs, freeing them from their shackles. The legendaries part with Zangoose and Emolga. Zangoose asks Mewtwo to "say hi to Chimo from Zangoose." This confuses Emolga, so Zangoose decides to admit he used to know Chimo. He explains that he kept the info to himself because he knew Mewtwo would crush him if not. Meanwhile, Mewtwo explains what his request was to Darkrai. He wants Darkrai to haunt Rief. Darkrai begins to put Rief under a sleep trance. Embless comes in to ask Rief something, and while he's there Rief requests that Embless don't let him fall asleep. Embless gives him food and help him stay awake. Tyrell comes down and ends up helping too, recommending he chug a "5 Hour Bull" which doesn't advice drinking more than half in a twenty four hour period on the front in big font. Darkrai is quickly beat back by the power of caffeine and chemicals. Embless figures out that Darkrai is the likely culprit, and heads with Tyrell to the roof, where as usual he was. Tyrell throws a light sword at the creature, which immediately begins killing him. Scared, Tyrell throws a Pokeball, explaining, "Jordan told me to throw this at weak Pokemon." Embless and Tyrell race to Jordan with the Pokeball. She heals him easily, and lets him out, only to capture him with her Capture Styler and put him back in the red rank jail. Embless and Tyrell race to Rief, realizing the dangers of him drinking the energy drink now that he wasn't tired. They find him on the floor, passed out, his heart beating unnaturally fast. They hop in the car and race to the hospital. Two nurses fawn over him before a real doctor shows up and, upon seeing him, immediately throws him into an ER. He explains that Rief is going to die unless they get a red potion. Embless and Tyrell drive as fast as possible all the way to Natalie, who now has a potion shop instead of a hut, and grab one, promising to pay her back soon. Once they get back, it turns up Rief wasn't dying. The doctors were able to crash his caffeine high, and explain that he would be in a coma for a few days. Embless tells the public this, but they immediately find out he's at the hospital thanks to the fangirl nurses. Mia is notified as well, racing to the hospital to care for her son. The red potion is used on a dying man in the hallway insetad. Meanwhile, at the daycare, Darkrai and Mewtwo make another escape plan. After using the same exact strategy on N to get a tablet, only to learn that Darkrai's Pokeball isn't where it was last time, he hunts through Jordan's, who's sleeping, room, and finds the ball. He grabs it, teleports to Darkrai's cell, puts him in it, and frees him. Darkrai plots how to get Rief. The hospital security is allegedly too good, but as soon as Rief was out, Darkrai promised, he would get his revenge. Characters Major Darkrai, Emolga, Zangoose, Mewtwo Minor Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Jirachi, Arceus, Whismur, N, eyepatched employee, Electravire, Mareep, Roggenrolla, Treeko, Ike, the king, the five wave control men, Embless, Tyrell, the mysterious trainer and his two Pokemon, Pachirisu, Growlithe, Chimo, Rief, Jordan, nurse fangirls, real doctor, Mia Trivia Blurb "Darkrai is set to haunt Taki Neighborhood. Meanwhile, Emolga is on orange and can't play Pokefight."